The Muse Senshi
by marsreikosan16
Summary: Team Austin and Ally were have a world tour in Japan. Ally was given a special power to help Sailor Moon and stop crimes. Seiya falls for Ally.


**TITLE:** The Music Senshi  
**RATING:** T  
**DISCLAIMER:** Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and Austin and Ally are own by Disney (Don't' know who the creator is)  
**NOTES:** A new crossover with Austin and Ally and Sailor Moon. I came up with idea a long time ago and thought I should write it. This does take place during the fifth Season of Sailor Moon and the 2nd season of Austin and Ally.

Chapter 1: First day in Japan

It was a typical day at in the mall in Miami, Florida in a small music store called Sonic Boom. Ally Dawson was working on a new personal song in the practice room. Once she finished she closed her book and headed downstairs to watch over the store cause her father is lazy and Ally always watches the store. Soon her friend Trish came in with a smile and held up her arms wearing an Apron with a name of the store she is working.

"Guess who got a job at Castle Cookies~?!" Trish said and Ally smiled before Trish came forward, "This job is a little easier than my last job."

"Well At least your job is better than this," Ally said. Soon Austin and Dez came in with some news from Starr Productions.

"Hey. You won't believe this!" Austin said with a huge smile, "Jimmy was able to book me a year long tour in Japan."

"Japan?" Ally said, "That's huge. I would have to write a lot of songs for you."

"We can use some of the other songs like Double Take and a lot of others," Austin said.

"But still, I can write out a few more."

"Wait, did you hear that there are a group of heroes in Japan? I heard that there was a Sailor V," Dez asked.

"I thought that was a video game."

"She's actually a person."

"Oh"

"I already have my suitcase ready," Dez said pointing to his huge trunk.

"You know we aren't leaving til tomorrow morning," Austin told his best friend before turning back to the girls, "Jimmy is leaving for Japan later on today so he can get us two apartments. One for me and Dez and one for you two. Plus there is going to be a room for Ally and I to practice in. So it's mostly like a joint appartment."

"Awesome, I'll have to tell my dad but the expensives..." Ally said starting to get nervous.

"The trip is already paid for. All we have to do is show up at the airport, get on a plane and Jimmy said that he will arrange a limo for us to be taken to the apartment and the Apartment is already paid for so we don't have to worry about the rent."

Soon Ally's father came down after hearing the news.

"Ally, I heard about this trip to Japan. I'll have a snack ready for you for the trip."

"Thanks Dad. "

"Not only that Mr. Dawson, since Ally is part of Starr Records, Ally is also been given the chance to perform as well. According to this paper, her first concert is a joint concert with the Three Lights."

"The Three Lights. They are really popular in Japan. I am also a member in their fan club." Ally said, showing her fan club card, "I'm number 29."

"When you see them, dont' try to jump up on them... What are their names?"

"Seiya, Yaten and Taiki. Seiya is soo cute."

"Okay Ally," Austin said, getting a little jealous.

"Well Later on tonight you can pack your suitcase," Mr. Dawson said.

"Oh yeah, are we going to a school in Japan?"

"Yeah, Jimmy already enrolled us into Juuban High School. Juuban means 10th Street and our apartment is close to the school."

"Well i can't wait for this trip and this would tour," Ally said.

Meanwhile in Japan, Minako was late to the sailor senshi meeting, and she came up with a huge smile and a magazine with the face of Austin Moon.

"You're late again Minako-chan" Rei said annoyed.

"You won't believe who is going to be here in Japan from Florida from the USA: Austin Moon."

"Austin Moon? Oh yeah I heard of him. He was in internet sensation before he got a record deal."

"At first we get to see the Three lights with Austin's partner Ally Dawson," Minako said. She started to pout cause she wants to tbe the girl on stage with the Three Lights.

"Don't forget those two along with the rest of their crew is going to be part of our school." Makoto said.

"Austin Moon... What does he look like again?" Usagi asked.

Minako showed Usagi the magazine cover and Austin Moon has the same hair color as her.

"I hope I might get a date with Austin Moon."

"She is really crazy about boys," Makoto said to Rei.

"All kinds of boys," Rei agreed.

As for the Three lights, they are hanging out in their practice room.

"Austin Moon... Ally Dawson... Who are they?" Seiya wondered.

"I don't know but I know Ally Dawson is singing with us next week. whatever you do, don't dance. Jimmy Starr made a personal note to us that Ally doesn't dance well," Taiki said not looking up from his book.

"Hey I saw her dance and made a video of myself doing the Ally Way," Yaten said.

"Why would you do that?"

"To get more popularity, duh." Taiki shook his head.

"Well what are we suppose to do with Ally? She is good on piano."

"Well We'll talk to her about having her play one of our songs. Even this Michiru person is going to be playing with us on the same day."

"Another?

"It's suppose to help out with Ally Dawson cause she started her music career when she signed up with Starr Records."

"I would love to get signed up with Starr Records, They are soo popular~" Yaten said.

"No" Taiki said.

Yaten frowns and continued to work on his music.

Around the next day, Team Austin and Ally came into a large apartment building.

"Whoa this is sooo cool" Ally exclaimed, "We have a kitchen, a living room, a game room, a practice room, and even our own bedroom."

"I am going to pick out my room. And possibly take a bath." Trish said and Dez decides to do the same thing.

"Man that plane ride was really long. I'm going to take a nap," Austin said and headed into a bedroom, claiming it and fell onto the bed.

"Maybe I can go for a little walk to get to know the area," Ally said to herself.

Ally placed her bags in her room on her bed. She takes her little sack and heads out to explore. She heads out of the apartment building and walks on the streets where there was a lot of people walking. There were even students walking home from school. She even saw some girls heading to a little resturant and followed them. When she saw the title of the place, she looked at her guide and smiled. She went in.

The five friends: Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami sat at their favorite table and ordered their usual treats.

"OMG~!" I can't believe Austin Moon is here in Tokyo, "Minako cried, which caused Ally to get her attention.

"I'm not sure if he is popular than the Three Lights," Rei said. Ally came over.

"Hi, I heard you guys were tlaking about Austin Moon," Ally said.

"Oh and you are?"

"I'm Ally. Austin is my friend and partner," Ally said.

"Oh you're the girl who is going to perform with the Three Lights,"

"Yeah. I'm suppose to meet with them tomorrow"

"Yeah. I know a lot about the Three Lights" MInako said putting her arm around Ally.

"How?""

"It's all part of the Aino Minako Network"

"Sorry, Minako-chan is such a big fangirl" Ami said.

"Reminds me of a certain fourteen year old, " Ally told herself reminding of when they went to New York and spent the night at the Ross Penthouse (Special Note: Watch crossover Austin and Jessie and Ally: All Star New Year)

"So when did you arrive?" Makoto asked.

"Today, so my friends are resting from the plane ride."

"Must be really long huh?" Rei said.

"Usagi's boyfriend went to America for college."

"Oh, which college?" Ally Asked/

"Harvard University" Mako said.

"Oh"

"So do you want to hang out with us at tomorrow? Tomorrow is Saturday." Minako asked with a smile.

"Sure. I don't think I have anything to do until around 3 PM tomorrow."

"That's right, you are in a concert around that time."

"Yeah." Ally said and sees Luna, "awww such a cute kitty. What's her name?"

"Her name is Luna and she's my kitty," Usagi said.

"This is my cat, Artemis," Minako said pointing to the white feline.

"Why do they have crescent moons on their heads?"

The girls didn't know how to answer then Ami stepped in.

"It's a birthmark" Ami said rescuing the day.

"Oh." Ally said.

Luna can sense something from Ally.

"Well I gotta go. I want to see more around town so I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Bye Ally~" Minako said and then Ally left to go look around some more.

"I sense something from that girl. She has to be a Senshi," Luna said.

"Ally is a Senshi?" Makoto asked.

"Yes. I believe so. She was never around during the Silver Millenium but she is born of this time."

"Oh cool. We'll have to tell her when the time is right," Rei said.

Luna nodded and the girls continued to finished their treats.

In Galaxia's lair, Sailor Iron Mouse struggled to find her next target then she sees a picturte of Austin Moon. She used her marker and circled the picture knowing that she has found it.

"Austin moon is sooo handsome he must have a star seed," Iron mouse squeaked. She smiled and then headed off to get Austin.

In the apartment, Austin woke up and noticed that Ally was gone. He went to Trish and Dez who were sitting of the sofa.

"Have any of you seen Ally?" Austin asked. Dez shrugged cause he doesn't know.

"I think she went out for a walk," Trish said.

"Okay. We're meeting up with Jimmy Starr so we can go get some dinner in an hour."

"Let's go look for her."

"Let's meet at the front of the school in an hour so we can go to Crown Parlor cause that is where we are eating."

Then the three headed out to look for Ally hoping she isn't lost. Soon Austin called Ally's phone.

'Hello?' Ally said on the other end.

"Ally where are you?" Austin asked.

"Oh I'm in the park at the moment"

"Should I come get you? We have to meet up with Jimmy in an hour"

'Okay'

They both hung up and Austin ran to the park. When he reached the park entrance, he sees Chuuko Nezu standing in his way.

"You must be Austin Moon" She said with starry eyes.

"And you must be a fan. Can I help you?" Austin asked.

"Just a little interview will only do." She said with a smirk, "All I ask for is your star seed"

Nezu changed into her Sailor Iron mouse self and attacked Austin.

Austin yelled in pain and the star seed emerged but it wasn't the true star seed.

"Hold it right there!" A voice said. Iron Mouse turned to see Sailor Moon standing there.

"I don't have time for this. Sailor Singer, have fun with this one," Iron mouse said not wanting to hear Sailor Moon's speech and left.

Sailor Moon looks at Austin Moon's body being transformed into a phage and the phage starts attacking Sailor Moon. Luna ran away from the battle to get Ally. Sailor Moon will need help.

On the other side, Ally heard Austin's yell and wondered if he's okay. Soon Luna came to her side.

"Ally I don't have time to explain but I need you to take this brooch and transform," Luna said, "Shout 'Muse Star Power'"

"MUSE STAR POWER, MAKE UP~!" Ally yelled and felt her costume changed. Before she knew it, she was wearing a sailor fuku with a silver tiara and light purple collar and skirt with gold bows.

"Hurry Sailor Muse, you need to help Sailor Moon."

Sailor Muse nodded and ran back to the battle scene with Luna and performed her attack.

"Musical Melody" she said and the attack hits the phage in the chest.

"What is that?" Muse asked.

"That's a phage" Sailor Moon said, "it's when a human loses the shine in the star seed and that phage is Austin Moon"

"Oh noes." Ally was shocked.

"Sailor Moon now!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The phage struggled in the light and then finally accepted, "Beautiful"

The phage turns back into Austin Moon and Muse sighed with relief.

After the trouble has passed Austin woke up after 5 minutes and the two (Ally and Austin) went off to meet up with Trish and Dez for dinner. 

What do you think? Is this okay? Please review when you get the chance.


End file.
